Hurt
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: [NaruHina, onesided SasuHina] [Sasuke Bashing] When Naruto discovers the truth about Hinata, will he allow her to continue living in such a fashion, or will he save the day? [Editing Complete!]
1. You Belong to Me

**Quick note: I'm editing this story, because, I've decided, this needs to be more serious. So, I'm taking out all the little (A/N:s) in the story, sorry if that was why you liked it. ;-;**

**By the way, this is all happening because certain authors (who are awesome) gave me constructive critisism, and I am open to suggestions, as I give them sometimes, too. -nice guy pose-**

**Rock on, hope you still like the story.**_  
_

* * *

_Ohhh… poor Hinata! _

_So…this is NaruHina…Partial SasuHina, I guess. I'm not a fan of that pairing, and they don't end up together--thus the reason it's not in the summary. _

_Anyway. So, please, enjoy. It's not meant to be depressing, but if it is…well. Sorry._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto, or Snow White Queen, by Evanescence.  
_

* * *

_Stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you_

Gasping, I ran…My head was filled with a single thought.

_Must just escape…_

I couldn't let him catch me. I love him…but I'm afraid of him.

I reached the Hyuuga mansion, and dashed in. The guards wouldn't stop him from entering—they think he's my friend.

_But if I can just reach my room…_

They won't let him in there.

I heard his footsteps coming behind me.

"Hinata-chan! Come on! I was just kidding!"

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me_

Tears were falling now.

_Don't lie…you weren't kidding._

No…he hadn't been kidding.

I remember his words…

_You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run,  
so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love,  
cause all I want is you_

NO! He won't hurt me again…

"Please," I murmured.

_Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
I can't scream_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

_It hurts more than you know…_

"Please just leave, Sasuke!" I cried turning around.

Stupid. He caught up to me.

"Hinata-chan…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't you ever forget…"

_You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love,  
cause all I want is you_

"No…" I begged one more time.

"Yes, Hinata-chan. You _are _mine." He pressed his lips on mine.

I tried to push him away, but he only gripped me tighter.

"I told you not to struggle…"

I gave up, and my body went limp in his arms.

_After all…what is one more bruise in the grand scheme of things…?_

He shoved me against a wall, banging my head against the sheetrock.

I whimpered, and he gripped my wrist tightly, bruising it.

"I love you, Hinata-chan…" he whispered, and he left.

I crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily.

_Yeah, right.  
_

* * *

_Sasuke's being mean. I don't know why he's the one who's doing it, but he's the mean one on the show. So…yeah. I FORCED HIM TO! _

_As a birthday present! _

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke! (July 23!)  
_

_Anyway…_

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_


	2. Confessions of a Snow White Queen

_Hmmm…What to say…This story is more popular than I thought it would be…Cool, anyway! _

_-smiles- Thank you to __**PersianLady**__ and __**AKITO. At the Disco**__ for reviewing._

_Also thank you to DynastyWarriors6, PersianLady, and AKITO. At the Disco for the Story alert plus._

_Thanks to PersianLady for the other three things, too. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto…Did I say this last chapter? Oh, well.  
_

* * *

I laid down on my bed. I was feeling a lot of pain right now…mentally and physically. Naturally, Sasuke had put me through both pains. Man, I hate him. I hate his stupid chicken-butt hair, his stupid possessiveness; everything about him drives me insane. I HATE HIM! Why did I get into this stupid relationship, anyway? Oh right…

_Because the one's who Sasuke and I truly love were together…Naruto and Sakura._

Sakura had finally noticed Naruto. Naruto never saw me as anything but a little sister whom he didn't quite understand.

Sasuke had returned to the village a month after the two of them had started going out…and had seen them together.

They had been in the park—I think. That's where I found Sasuke, crying.

Yep, Sasuke the crybaby.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke! What's wrong?"

"-Sobs- I…I…saw them…Sakura, and Naruto…WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"What? Oh. About a month ago." I couldn't keep the bitter edge out of my voice.

He looked up at me. "This broke your heart, too, ne?"

Shock filled me. "Uh…yeah. I guess so."

He gave me a hug.

And that's how it started…

A single hug.

(Flashback ends)

At first, it was all good. Sasuke was just a friend. And he was nice, sweet, even--which was weird, considering I always thought he was just some anti-social emo. Soon, I was completely comfortable around him. Eventually, he decided that it was time to 'upgrade' our relationship—he asked me out. I was surprised, but I accepted. He was my best friend—I couldn't deny him anything. When we first went out, he was still incredibly nice, and I really liked him. I forgot about Naruto—he was with Sakura, after all.

But obviously, Naruto and Sakura weren't meant to be. They broke up a few weeks after Sasuke and I went out. I expected Sasuke to dump me, and go knock Sakura off her feet.

But…he didn't. So…I asked him why.

(Flashback)

"Why are you still going out with me? I thought you liked Sakura-chan."

"Well, that's kind of shallow…Who do you think I am? Ino? Anyway, Sakura is like spring—changing…winter has always been more kind to me…

(Flashback ends)

I remember thinking that winter never lasts—it turns to spring…But I didn't say anything…

I guess that's about the time he started calling me his Snow White Queen.

For my birthday, I think it was, Ino and Tenten bought me some new clothes and make up—colors and styles that suited me better. So…Suddenly, guys were paying attention to me, and Sasuke suddenly got really protective over me—to the point I was smothered.

Finally, I got tired of it. We fought, and that was the first time he punched me. I'm kind of fragile—that's obvious—but just like when I fought Neji…I didn't back down.

I punched him back.

We didn't talk for a few days. I started feeling guilty…he had been smothering me, but it was just his way of showing his love.

But, in the end, he came back and apologized; said he wouldn't be so possessive. At the time…I assumed that meant he wouldn't hurt me again.

I was wrong…

* * *

_So…Good?_

_Review…Flames are accepted…But I might be depressed for a few days…_

_-sighs-_

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_


	3. The Clash of the Raven and the Fox!

_  
_

_So… I decided to update this, cuz I'm leaving people hanging…I can tell. _

_This is the longest chapter yet.  
_

_Thank you to: __**PersianLady, AKITO. At the Disco, chibi sand ninja-jedi, naruhina4343**__, and __**demonfox123**__ for reviewing!_

_Also thanks to: __**naruhina4343**__ and __**chibi sand ninja-jedi**__ for adding to fav stories, and the latter for adding to story alert._

_Oh…if you haven't figured it out (man you're slow) this story is told from Hinata's P. o. V. _

_Question: Does anyone know when Hinata's birthday is? I can't find it on Wikipedia. _

_**Disclaimer: **__OMG, guess what! I don't own Naruto—still.  
_

* * *

_Time to go…_ I thought, rising off my bed. _Maybe I can hang out with Kiba or something._

I walked over to Ichiraku Ramen, and saw Naruto, eating—you guessed it—ramen!

"OI! Hinata-chan! Come have some ramen!"

I sighed. "Hai, Naruto-kun," I said, sitting down next to him. "Vegetarian dish, I guess."

Ayame the ramen man's daughter gave me the ramen I ordered. "Arigato."

As I ate, I felt Naruto's eyes on me. I looked up. He was squinting at my wrist. "Hinata-chan…why do you have a bruise on your wrist?"

"Huh? Oh…" I scrambled for an answer, "I…er…got it from…training! Yeah…training…that's it."

He looked at me doubtfully. "Riiiiiight, Hinata-chan."

"What?!? You don't believe me?" Being with such a possessive person has made me rebellious—and stutter-free! Thus the reason I'm not blushing like crazy and all that.

"Of coooooouuuuuuurrrrssssssse I do."

"-sigh- you don't believe me…-insert fake tears here-"

"Seriously, Hinata-chan, where did you get that bruise? You only train with your dad and Neji—and they only aim for chakra points—and I happen to know that _that_ isn't a chakra point."

_Dang, he's good._

"I was training with Sasuke-kun!" I lied quickly.

"Hinata-chan, it disturbs me how quickly you can lie."

"I am _not_ lying, Naruto-kun," I said—technically, I wasn't. After all, Sasuke was the one who gave me the bruise.

"Um-hm. Shouldn't Sasuke-teme be nicer to his girlfriend?"

_Yeah, I think so, too._

"'Course, he never was very good at that sort of thing."

_That is not true…he was at first._

"How's your ramen?"

"It's good," I said. "Yours?"

"Yeah, it's great! Ichiraku is the best."

Ramen man and his daughter smiled.

"Sooooo…where do you and Sasuke-teme train?"

"Oh, uh, we train in the Hyuuga compound." _Sort of, anyway._

"I see…Taijutsu?"

"Oh. Yes—jyuuken." _It's probably bad that I'm doing this quicker._

"Can Sasuke do that well?"

"Well, not as well as the Hyuugas, because he doesn't have the Byakugan. Sharingan helps him greatly, though." _I'm even convincing myself._

"Yeah, probably. What else—"

"Hinata-chan! Why are you with the dobe?"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry. I was just going to get ramen, and he was here—"

"Yeah, so what? When is he not here? Admit it—you knew he was here."

"No, I didn't." _Actually, I just didn't think about it._

"I told you! You shouldn't hang out with him! He's a loser!"

"SASUKE-TEME! Treat Hinata with respect! Jeez. You're such a baka!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Loser!"

"Baka!"

I rubbed my temples. Man, you may think Naruto is annoying alone, but add Sasuke, and things get even crazier.

"Hinata-chan, I don't see why you like him," Naruto called, "He's got the personality of a log."

"Yeah? Well look at you! You've got a fox demon sealed inside of you!"

"So? How is that insulting?"

"…I have no idea. You're still a loser, though."

"Yeah? Well—"

"SHUT UP!"

-silence-

_Thank __**you!**_

"Sorry, Hinata-chan."

"Why'd you yell at me, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke's voice was low and dangerous.

I flinched.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme, you're scaring her!" Naruto broke in.

"Shut up. Hinata-chan, can we talk…ALONE?" He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me away into an alley.

He started shouting at me and hitting me. I didn't flinch—just took my punishment.

And abruptly, he stopped with an –oof-. I looked up, and saw Naruto seething with anger, and Sasuke thrown against the wall.

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU HURT HINATA-CHAN? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? YOU'RE A BAKA!" With lightning fast speed, Naruto attacked him.

"NO!" The scream tore from my lips before I could stop it. "Naruto! Please…stop."

Naruto reluctantly obeyed, and Sasuke pulled himself up, glaring at Naruto.

"She is mine to do what I want with," he snapped at Naruto.

"Hinata, you can't let him treat you like this!" Naruto cried.

I looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Naruto…please, don't hurt him. I am okay, honest. Please…I love him…"

Naruto looked aghast at this fact.

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

Ha, ha…my thoughts exactly. Why do I love him?

Do I love him?

Naruto shook his head and said "Whatever. It's your life." He walked away, and I felt my last glimmer of hope disappear.

* * *

_So…sad…-sniffs, tears- I don't own the awesome song by Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About You_

_But, now Naruto knows. _

_Will he really leave Hinata in such a dire state? Or, will he go back on his word and rescue her?_

_Answers to these and other questions in an upcoming upload!_

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_

**  
**


	4. Possession and Depression

_Okay…the last chapter was possibly bad…_

_Okay, I know it was bad. _

_Cuz somebody got mad at me…-tears- excuse me while I get over my depression._

_(Gets over depression)_

_Anyway…thank you to __**PersianLady**__ (Who apparently loves this story), __**Void Walker **__(Sort of, except for the fact that he/she practically flamed me, (or did) and sent me catapulting into depression for a whole five seconds. JP, it's okay, I realize that possibly was stupid...), __**niwichan2468**__ (interesting name), __**vnvanman**__ (let's kill Sasuke together!), __**AKITO. At the Disco, (**__what can I say? Thanks for reviewing, every chapter!) __**Shukoru, **__(The fantastic chick who keeps reviewing!) and __**rhapsodicoutburst **__(whom I also thank for adding to fav stories!)_

_Wow…_

_This is now officially the longest chapter yet! Yay! _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't__ own Naruto, nor do I particularly want to…Except, I __**would**__ like to own Gaara._ XD

* * *

**Naruto's P. o. V.**

What is wrong with Teme? He shouldn't be pushing Hinata around like that—like he owns her or something. And the baka thinks he really does. GAAAAAA he makes me sooooooooooooooooooooooooo mad! I wish I could ninja him! And for that matter, how can Hinata let him push her around like that? He doesn't own her! And she thinks she loves him?

Wait…does she?

Okay, for some reason, I don't want that to be true.

-poof- -sign appears in front of Naruto-

_That's cuz you like her._ It said.

Oh. That _would _explain it.

In that case—I REALLY can't let Sasuke push her around! I have to go rescue her!

So, I ran back to Ichiraku, hoping that Hinata would still be there.

She wasn't.

To the Hyuuga Compound!

I ran all the way across town, to Hinata's house. When I got there, the guards stopped me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Hinata's—please let me in."

"Hinata-sama said she did not want to see anyone right now."

"Tell her it's Naruto! I know she'll want to see me. PLEASE! I'm begging you!"

"All right, I suppose we can go see if she wants to see you."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed. Not bothering to wait for them to ask Hinata, I charged in after them. They sighed, but nevertheless, led me to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama. There's someone here to see you—"

"I told you! I do not wish to see anyone."

"See? I told you."

"Hinata-chan! It's me! Naruto!"

"…Naruto-kun? Oh…I guess you can come in."

I burst into the room. Hinata was lying on the bed, her face puffy and red. "Hi, Naruto-kun," she said softly.

"Hinata-chan. Why do you let him do that to you?"

"I…I…-sobs-"

Gently, I gave her a hug, and she sobbed into my chest.

"Naruto-kun…please…help me. I'm…afraid."

I tightened my arms around her. "Shhhhh…" She looked up at me, and I couldn't help but stare at her. Even in tears she was beautiful.

_How did I miss that?_

Her face was tantalizingly close, and I was tempted to kiss her.

But I couldn't. Even if Sasuke was a stupid baka, I couldn't make Hinata cheat on him.

I'm better than that…

The door burst open, and Sasuke stood there.

I glared at him.

"Hinata…I leave you for a little bit…and already you have someone new?"

She whimpered, and seemed to grow even smaller in my arms.

"And you, Naruto. I thought you were a better person than that."

I mentally slapped myself. Duh! It would still appear as though she were cheating on him, whether I kissed her or not.

I released her and turned around. "Teme. Why are you doing this to her?"

"Because she is mine…and she doesn't think so. She disobeys me—so I punish her."

"YOU AREN'T HER DAD!" I screamed at him.

"NEITHER ARE YOU!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

* * *

Meanwhile 

**Hanabi's P. o. V.**

"Neji!" I called.

"Hai, Hanabi-sama?" Neji dutifully replied from his wannabe emo corner.

"It _is_ Hinata! I think something is going on in her room. We have to go help her!"

"Hn. Are you sure?" Neji asked doubtfully.

"Yes! Come on!"

"-sigh- Hai, Hanabi-sama."

* * *

**Hinata's P. o. V.**

Dimly I was aware of Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

_Do I?_

"You can't do that to Hinata!"

_Do I really?_

"WHY NOT?"

_Do I really feel that way…about him? About Sasuke?_

"BECAUSE SHE ISN'T YOURS TO DO IT TO!"

_Or do I truly love…Naruto-kun? Sasuke made me think I didn't…but maybe that was just my jealousy of Sakura…_

Listening to Naruto defend me, and hearing Sasuke make his claim over me, I wondered who really had my best interests at heart.

Dully, I realized that Hanabi and Neji had joined the argument.

Next, my father showed up and started shouting, telling everyone to get out.

I closed my eyes, wishing they would all go away.

And then, it was all quiet. I opened my eyes, and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Wha-sniff-t?" I asked.

"-blink, blink-"

"What?" I asked again.

"SEE! SASUKE-TEMEHASBEATENHERSENSELESS! ARGH!"

"What?" my father asked. "I did not quite catch that."

"I SAID—"

Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. "We'll be leaving now." and he dragged Naruto out the door.

My father left next, without so much as a concerned glance.

Neji and Hanabi remained.

"Hinata—is someone hurting you? Why were Uzumaki and Uchiha fighting?" Hanabi asked.

I didn't answer.

"Hinata! Answer us please. I don't want you to get hurt! You're my sister! If Uchiha is hurting you, you need to get away from that emo!"

"Hn," Neji hned in agreement.

"Thanks guys…but I'd really like to sort this out myself," I said softly.

"Okay…"

"Hn."

They left the room.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

_So, if the last chapter upset you, I hope you liked this one better._

_Please review! I guess I still accept flames—just know I might be depressed…and not write…Okay, just kidding. I'll write whether I'm depressed or not. _

_Anyway._

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmy(non-existent)Sox_


	5. The Birdies are Back!

_  
_

_For all you Neji-lovers, I love him too…but I couldn't resist making fun of him. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! _

_Just accept it—he is an emo-wannabe._

_Anyway, thank you to: __**NarutoHinatax3, Shukoru, Loserville123 **__(Who also added to fave stories), __**AKITO. At the Disco, PersianLady, Void Walker (**__Who was nice to me this time. Yay! I'm not depressed!), __**niwichan2468 **__(who also added to fave story list) __**chibi sand ninja-jedi**__, and__** Zakuro**__ (Who's now Zakuro17) for reviewing._

_And thanks to __**Erakotsu, naruhina1127 **__(who also added to fave stories), __**Caelash**__**Crazy005**__, and __**Aquarius Princess **__for adding to story alert. (And didn't review…so apparently you like it, but, really, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box…you can't trust me to figure that out. For all I know, you could be laughing at my stupidity…which you probably are, anyway…)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not going to say it._

_Neji: you have to._

_Me: why are you here?_

_Neji:…I have no idea. I'm always here when you refuse to say it._

_Me: OHMYGOSH! You're right! In that case, you say it._

_Neji: Say what?_

_Me: The disclaimer, you wannabe emo!_

_Neji: Yeah, laugh at my pain. –sighs- GaaraRoxmySox doesn't own Naruto._

* * *

(by the way, we're gonna stick with Naruto for a minute! AWESOME!) 

"Hey, teme! I'm not going to let you push her around anymore!" I slammed a fist into Sasuke's chest and he flew backward.

"Dobe, why do you care? I told you she's mine!"

"She's a person—not property!"

"…Maybe to you. I'm an Uchiha—I do and get what I want!"

"BAKA! Just leave her alone. She thinks she loves you, but she doesn't!"

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"I…uh…she just can't love you. You're too mean! And you hurt her!"

"-chuckles- If I didn't know better, I'd think you have feelings for her."

"-blushes- N-no…"

"I thought so. Look, loser, just give up on her. She won't ever leave me. Nor does she want to."

"Baka! If you keep treating her like that, she WILL! You're relationship is doomed to end."

"SHUT UP!" Now he's mad…fight time! "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire release: Great Fireball technique) A large ball of fire expelled from Sasuke's mouth.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique) I cried, making the hand sign as I dodged the massive fire ball.

-poof- Yay! More Narutos! Five of us, to be exact.

"U!" cried the first clone as he kicked Sasuke upward.

"Zu!" ditto.

"Ma!" again.

"Ki!" must I say it?

"Naruto Rendan!" I cried, trying to kick Sasuke downward, but he spun midair and blocked it, crying "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" (Fire release: Phoenix Immortal Fire technique) and multiple balls of fire stormed towards me.

"-glares- I didn't want to do this, Naruto—CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled.

"THE BIRDIES ARE BACK! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Rasengan!" I cried, as my clone did the little hand motion thingy.

-CHARGE!-

-kkzkkaktkakakkzkkaskakkkzkzkkt-

That was the sound made by the two jutsu's combining!

-poof- "AWWW! The birdies are gone…" I whined.

Sasuke glared at me. "Baka –eye roll-"

Neither technique got through…and we were left standing.

"Uh…guys? Could you fight somewhere OTHER THAN MY HOUSE?" Hiashi screamed, motioning around at the destruction we had caused.

"Uh…hai, Hiashi-sama!" We ran out of there so fast—it was freaky.

I stopped once I was out of the gate.

Sasuke, who apparently has more chicken in him than his stupid chicken-butt hairstyle, kept running.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, TEME!" I screamed after him.

* * *

_I think that was my best battle scene yet—of course, that's not hard to do—all my battle scenes suck!_

_What do y'all peeps think?_

_Me's Out? Sort of._

_GaaraRoxmySox_

**  
**


	6. Wanna Train?

_Hellur…ummmm…can't update any stories Aug 1-3, and 9-11, which is also known as Wed-Fri, this week, and Thu-Sat next week! _

_Anyway, I have band camp—so…yeah. Can't update._

_Naichi: BAND CAMP MORE IMPORTANT THAN STORY!_

_I didn't say that…but that doesn't change the fact that it is…_XD

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto...I think…I'll have to check with my Lawyer. Hey, Lawyer! Do I own Naruto yet?  
Lawyer: Nope. The law offices of Masashi Kishimoto are refusing to budge!  
Me: BUT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE THE BEST!  
Naichi: YOU LIE! (he's my yesman.)  
Lawyer: -murdered by Naichi on my command-  
Me:…dang it. Now I'll have to get a new lawyer to cover up the death of that lawyer, and to help me own Naruto…Curses!  
Naichi: TOO DIFFICULT!  
Me: Oh, well…he had it coming. I know! Neji! Be my lawyer!  
Neji:…No.  
Me: But, you would be a great lawyer! You could seal off the chakra to the opposing people's brains, so they would become stupid, and the judge would see that you are much smarter! And she would give me Naruto! Yay!  
Neji: As tempting as that is—  
Me: So you'll do it?  
Neji: I—  
Me: Yay!  
Naichi: WE PARTY!  
_

* * *

**Hinata's P. o. V.**

"Time to wake up!" Hanabi yelled.

I groaned and rolled over.

_I ache all over…_

Sighing, I got up and got dressed. Maybe I would not see Sasuke. Maybe I could go on a mission. Eh, who knows?

Or training would be good. Maybe father would let me train with someone who wasn't a Hyuuga.

Or an Uchiha. Though, I guess Itachi would be alright—but why would he train me?

Anyway, I walked down to the…erm…breakfast room.

I ate…a granola bar.

As I walked out of the compound, a blonde head poked out of a tree.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cried. "Oh. Hi, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Wanna train with me?"

"Uhhhh…sure. I would love to," I said brightly.

_Cover up my sadness with a false smile…_

He jumped down and walked with me to a random training ground.

"Have you…have you seen Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked at me in annoyance. "No."

I let out a sigh of relief, and noticed that he seemed a bit happier when he heard that.

He grinned. "Will you show me how to do gentle fist?"

I looked at him appraisingly. "I do not think that gentle fist is your style—you would most likely be better with taijutsu that is more like Rock Lee's and Gai's style."

He seemed to acknowledge this. "Well…can you help me learn to block it?"

"I can teach you how to block my style—not Neji's or my father's, though. Everyone's style is different."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

-Silence-

-Continued silence-

"Hinata? Can I ask you a question?"

I glanced at him and smirked. "There's your question."

"Well…You know what I mean!"

"-Sigh- Go ahead…"

"Uhhh…Why…why do you—"

I cut him off. "I know what you're going to ask—to be honest, I'm not sure myself. Why am I with Sasuke? It's a long story…but, basically, when you and Sakura were going out," I said, and he flinched, "Sasuke returned to the village, and saw you guys together. So, when I found him in the park…it sorta just took off from there."

"If he's hurting you, why are you still with him?"

My lips grew tight.

"Sorry…did I cross a line?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I guess…I just…well…um…" I sighed. "I…the truth is…at first, he was really nice, you know? Sweet. But…then…On my birthday, I got the makeover. And he got really possessive…It annoyed me, so we fought. And that's how it all started. I guess I just keep hoping that it will go back to how it was…"

"Maybe you can't go back to how it was with him…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe you should find someone new…" he said, blushing.

_Wait…HE IS BLUSHING?!? What the…? What does _that_ mean?_

"So…ready to train?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah…" I said, unable to stop a small smile from spreading across my face.

* * *

_That was pretty short, but I think it was cute…_

_I had band camp—what did you expect?_

_Jeez. Anyway, I just want to say, Hinata's really hard to write—you know that she doesn't use contractions? Gosh. Anyway, I naturally use contractions—I'm American, you know. Not a formal speaker. Dur._

_So…there you go!_

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_


	7. Death of the Avenger

_Okay! It's over! That is the end, yep. If you think I need to tie something up…that I missed, or what ever, I'll add a chapter, just cuz I'm awesome like that. _

_Oh. I realized I forgot to thank the people last time! ARGH! So, I'll do it this time!_

_Thanks to: chibi sand ninja-jedi, Shukoru, Zakuro17, AKITO. At the Disco, naruhina4343, __vnvanman__, NarutoHinataX3, PersianLady, Hornless Devil Wingless Angel, lilbutterfly, niwichan2468, demon fatalis, Sora'sDawningTwilight, Shika'sSqeezeToy, and WizKid94._

_That's a lot of people! And some of you reviewed twice. Yay! I love you. Urgh…sorta. XD_

_Oh! I just got an account on Runescape! Yep, Sam, I finally did it! Not that you're reading this...Lol. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I'll just tell you--I still don't own Naruto! IT'S ALL NEJI'S FAULT!  
_

* * *

**Naruto's P. o. V.  
**

I breathed hard. She definitely wasn't going easy on me, and I was doing my best to block her hits, but she managed to break through my defense every time. Easily. Without breaking a sweat. It made me jealous. I don't know why. This is too many short sentences. I'm going to stop now. Or am I?

Jeez.

"Naruto-kun, do you need a break?"

"Uhhhhhh…NO! Of course not!"

She laughed. "You're blocking it all wrong. Look. I'll show you." She demonstrated, but my eyes didn't focus on what she was doing. I watched her face, wrinkled in concentration, her mouth explaining what she was doing, her eyes glancing at me, making sure I was listening.

"-Sigh- Uhh…Naruto, you aren't listening, are you?"

"HUH? What? Of course I'm listening," I lied quickly.

She just smirked. "I won't waste my breath anymore, don't worry."

"Hinata? Naruto? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"OY! Teme! What's up?"

"DOBE! Why are you here with my girlfriend?" Sasuke's such an idiot.

"Sasuke-kun, we're just training."

'YOU BAKA! WHY ARE YOU TRAINING WITH HER? YOU MIGHT HURT HER!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"You suddenly care about that, teme? You never seem to mind when you do it." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S MY BUSINESS!"

"Unfortunately, it's not, teme, because, Hinata is my friend—friends help each other. So, I think you need to stop," I explained.

"OH, SO I'M GOING TO STOP BECAUSE YOU ASKED SO…nicely?"

"Uh…I actually don't think you will—I'll probably have to tear your white tail up, fool."

"Uh…Naruto-kun…you're white, too."

"She has a point, dobe."

"-Sigh- that's not the point, baka…Leave her alone, or I'll make you leave her alone!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, then," Sasuke said with a smirk, starting the chidori.

I rolled my eyes. "Rasengan!" Might as well start with the big stuff.

And then, Kakashi decided to make an appearance. He knocked us apart, nose still in his book. –Shudder- yes…_that_ book. We were unscratched, though we blew apart a few trees…

"Yo. You two need to chill out. The solution is much more obvious than fighting. Just ask Hinata to choose."

"Eep!" Hinata…er…eeped. Kakashi wandered lazily off, mission complete. Not literally. He accomplished what he was trying to do.

Slowly, we turned towards her. She stared at the ground, refusing to meet our eyes. "Please…don't ask me to do this." Kakashi turned around, returning to the training ground.

"Hinata-chan…you need to choose. You can't go on like this—totally torn. Choose, one of them has only the best in mind for you. The other…not so much. And I'm absolutely shocked with his actions! We'll need to have a little chat, sometime…Sas-u-ke-kun…"

Hinata's head snapped up, her eyes staring holes into Kakashi's. "Hinata-chan…choose wisely. –Poof-" He was gone.

**Hinata's P. o. V.**

_**He's right, you know…**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Sasuke doesn't care about you. And obviously, Naruto does. **_

_You think so?_

_**Yes. **_

_So…I should dump Sasuke?_

_**Obviously.**_

_But…_

_**Just do it.**_

"I…I…"

"Hinata-chan. I understand," Naruto said softly, walking away.

"Naruto-kun! Stop! You need to hear this…" I said softly. Naruto turned back in surprise.

"Why?"

"I—"

"What are you saying, Hinata?" Sasuke broke in.

"I can't do this anymore, Sasuke! I can't pretend to love you, fooling everyone—even myself. I hate everything about you, okay? I hate your stupid clan pride, your sadistic behavior, and most of all, your STUPID HAIR!"

-Silence- They both stared at me, a little unsure, I could tell.

"You mean…you're breaking up with me?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Why, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I…DON'T love him…I just thought I did."

"So…that's it, huh? You're just going to leave me like this?" Sasuke was staring at the ground. Slowly, he raised his eyes to mine. Anger and hurt played in them, and the Sharingan swung out.

"I have to…I'm sorry."

"Oh…heck…NO! I am not going to let you walk away from this."

"Oh, really, teme? I think it's her choice. She wants to leave—let her."

"SHUT UP, DOBE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sasuke rushed at him again, ruthlessly and senselessly attacking him. I could tell he was doomed when the fists first connected.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, but they either didn't hear me, or ignored me. They were going to fight it out regardless. This was who they were. Best friends…worst enemies.

It lasted about ten minutes…and then…

Suddenly, it was all over.

Blood dripped from Sasuke's mouth, and everywhere else, too. Naruto stood above him, unscarred.

"Teme…I'm sorry," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke was…dying.

"Oh…my…I killed him!" I fell to the ground sobbing. "It's my fault, my fault…How could I let this happen? How…"

A shadow stood over me, and I looked up…but no one was there. "Hinata…" a voice I would never hear again whispered on the wind. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Arms wrapped around me. "Hinata-chan…it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything you shouldn't have. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I delivered the killing blow…the fault is mine…" Naruto was crying. Our tears mixed, we shared the pain.

"No, Naruto-kun…this is what I was afraid of…that Sasuke-kun would be angry…that he would…-gulp- die… and he has." I sobbed more. Kakashi returned, and stared at the dead Uchiha, though I didn't notice this at the time.

He sighed. "Always was too hotheaded. Well, he had it coming. Ah, well, I better go talk to Tsunade…" He strolled off like nothing had happened. "Guess that's the end of the Uchihas—after all, Itachi certainly doesn't care about 'restoring the clan'…"

"Hinata-chan…come on. I'll take you home." We stood up, and silently walked home.

-

-At the funeral-

"Boring Eulogy…" said the boring speaker. Or something along those lines. I was sitting with Naruto, crying on his shoulder, wishing the funeral would end already.

After two hours, I was free to go. Naruto and I went to the training ground where he had died.

"Hinata…you do know it's not your fault, right?"

"I know," I said softly, "But it feels that way. It isn't your fault either."

"Yeah…"

"We all need to move on—it's over."

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yeah…"

"…-.-u"

"Yeah…"

"Shut up."

"Ye—I mean…ha, ha…"

"Let's go home…"

* * *

_Okay! It's over! That is the end, yep. If you think I need to tie something up…that I missed, or what ever, I'll add a chapter, just cuz I'm awesome like that._

_Don't own Move Along by All-American Rejects! _

_Lol…So…was it good?_

_Review!_

_Me's out!_

_GaaraRoxmySox_

**  
**


End file.
